Moon Heartbreak
by Princess Alicia
Summary: The scouts and Darien are dead and Serena is left alone. What will become of Serena and who killed the scouts and Darien? Will Serena join her friends and lover? Please R&R!!! Okay I think it is done, so hope you like it!
1. Alone

Author's Note: Okay here we go again 

Author's Note: Okay here we go again. Hopefully the general public will better receive this story than my last one. I don't know when this occurs because it just came to my mind, but there should be three parts, anyway on to the story. I hope that you all like it. I will try to keep up with the chapters, but with work and school I might take awhile. Bear with me, for the chapters hopefully will all be out by Friday. Enjoy and please review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but that is not because of hoping and wishing! 

They are gone, all of them. How could they do this to me, how could they leave me alone to protect the universe. I sat down on the ground next to my dead scouts and lover; my body shook uncontrollably with heartbreaking sobs. All alone and the enemy would return. What would I do without my friends and Darien? What would become of me and Earth? Oh, and Rini, with Darien gone, what would happen to her? 

How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I use the Imperium Moon Crystal and stop that beam of negative energy? I just stood there, like a doe trapped in headlights. This can't be happening. I can't lose them. My body ached with pain that I had never felt before. Only death would end this. What did I do so wrong to lose my friends and Darien? 

***Flashback (Earlier today)*** 

"Come on, Serena, you can always run fast to school, but now you are lagging behind," Raye shouted. 

"Yeah I know, but I'm waiting for . . . oh, Darien, there you are." 

My only love, ah, how is it that no matter how horrible a day is, he can always lift my spirits. Rini, our future daughter, was perched on Darien's shoulders, smiling like an angel, yeah right 

"Hi M. . er, Serena," Rini corrected. 

"Hi Rini, did you and Darien have a good breakfast." 

"It was great," Rini chirped out. 

"Yep," Darien said as he bent down and gave me a quick morning kiss. Oh, how I love him. 

"Well, let's go, the girls are all waiting for us at the arcade." 

Rini climbed down Darien's shoulders, took one of my hands and then one of Darien's. As we walked down the street, I felt a wave of contentment flow over my body. Life is perfect; I thought and smiled at the beautiful blue sky. 

***End of Flashback*** 

Yeah right, the day had been great until the attack. Is this my fate? To always come so close to peace, all to lose it with one brief, violent act, leaving me alone and all who I love dead or dying? Finally, a black wave hits me and I thankfully close my eyes and leave all my heartache. 

What will happen next, toon in next time and find out. Please review and tell me what you think or e-mail me at alexmd_98@yahoo.com 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Author's Note: Okay, I just want to make a correction really quick, upon writing the second chapter I saw that this is going to take a lot longer than 3 chapters, so Friday is seeming pretty impossible at this moment. So sorry to everyone who is reading these stories, but I need more chapters to finish the story, so expect around next week for the whole story to be done. Thanks again for your patience and not tar-and-feathering me, I greatly appreciate it. Anyone know how to stop the first line from repeating please tell me, thanks. Please R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, even though I hope and wish that I did, oh well.  
  
  
  
"Princess, Princess Serena, wake-up, oh please wake-up."  
  
"Um, Luna just 10 more minutes."  
  
"Oh, Serena, you are okay!"  
  
Okay, yeah why wouldn't I be? That was when everything hit me. Darien and the scouts were gone, and I was alone. Oh, why was I still alive, damn it! I could hear someone calling to me, but I couldn't place a face with the voice. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone?  
  
"Wake-up!"  
  
Okay, so I don't have much of a choice, might as well wake-up. I deserve this pain, I thought as my heart and body pulsed with pain. That is my punishment for letting the scouts and Darien die. I slowly opened my eyes to a foggy dull world.  
  
"Oh, Serena are you okay?"  
  
I slowly turned to look at the speaker and was shocked to see the Sailor Scout of Time, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Pluto, where am I and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was talking to your future self, Neo-Queen Serenity and Rini, when Small Lady started to fade in and out of existence. I had a feeling that something might be wrong. When I arrived on Earth, I felt strong negative energy and followed the vibes to where you, Darien, and the scouts were laying. 'Rena, what happened?"  
  
"I . . . ," I choked on sobs, as I relived the horrible moments, while trying desperately to find the words to express my pain and heartache.  
  
"Oh, Pluto," I sobbed out ", I killed them." My body shook violently with grief and anger. Arms circled me into an embrace of shared emotions. I felt Pluto sob with me and slowly I gained control of my emotions, I owed it to my friends and Pluto to explain their last moments.  
  
"Well, we were all meeting at the arcade to talk . . . "  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hey Serena, Darien, Rini," all the Scouts chorused.  
  
"Hey everyone."  
  
"Just like you, Serena, always coming in late and then never apologizing for making us wait for you," Raye taunted.  
  
"Oh, you are just jealous that I was with my future husband and daughter and you were here waiting," I said, followed by sticking out my tongue, just to provoke my friend. Ha ha, if only you could see her face. No matter what though, I do love all my friends' even stubborn, bossy Raye.  
  
While we were all sipping on our ice cream floats, my communicator alarm went off.  
  
"Yeah, Serena."  
  
"Attack in the park," Luna rattled off ", hurry up and transform, we need your help."  
  
"Okay be there in five."  
  
I turned to my friends and was surprised to see them up and ready to go. I gave a small smile because I knew that I could always depend on them, no matter what the situation. We slipped into an alleyway near the arcade.  
  
"Well, shall we," Darien said as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
I nodded and the sounds of my friends and I transforming filled the dark alleyway.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
Bright lights, of all our respective planets, combined and joined together, filling the alleyways with a brilliant white light. When the lights faded, my friends and I were in our sailor suits.  
  
"Let's go, scouts."  
  
***At the Park***  
  
"The sea is roaring with trouble," Neptune said.  
  
"Be careful, scouts, I sense some major negative vibes here," Raye cautioned.  
  
"Where is Luna and Artemis?" I heard Venus ask.  
  
My mind drifted away from the Scout's conversation. Something is seriously wrong, I just couldn't place my finger on it. I heard my past side, Princess Serenity, whisper warnings of danger and death. 'If only I had listened, I later told Pluto.'  
  
I didn't even see the blast of negative energy come barring down on me, nor did I see Sailor Mars run towards me, throwing herself in front of me, saving my life by giving her own. I caught her as she fell to the ground, sinking with her while cradling her body.  
  
"Raye, oh please Raye don't go please don't leave me," I pleaded and sobbed.  
  
"Princess . . .," Raye choked out ",I want you to know that you have been the best friend that I have ever had, and I would never have changed anything, even this."  
  
  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
I held Raye, even after she had died. My sobs, along with the scouts, rose into the night, the moon temporarily dimming, with the sorrow of her princess.  
  
Pluto's eyes misted over, but looked at me as if she was wondering about the others and how they had met their deadly fate. "Why didn't you guys leave, why did you stay in the park?"  
  
"We thought that the enemy had left. We were stupid to think that it was over though, for Raye's death was just the beginning of the nightmare." 


	3. Negaverse strikes back

Author's Note: Okay, I tried to make this one a little longer, but it isn't too much longer, sorry I tried( I hope that you like it, but if you don't feel free to tell me. One more thing, if you leave your e-mail address when you review, I will do my best to e-mail you back. Well I hope that you like this chapter, I am planning to have one more chapter after this, so tune in and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will *sobs and blows nose* so don't sue me please.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Raye, oh Raye . . . please don't go, don't go," I sobbed out. All around me, I felt the Scouts; they were trying to unite, to heal our pain and agony. Suppressed sobs were echoing throughout the park, as each one of us attempted to control ourselves. How could we let this happen, I thought angrily, how could we lose her so easily. That was when I felt a hand rest softly on my shoulder.  
  
"Serena, come on, we need to go and tell Raye's grandfather and Chad," Darien whispered, his voice hoarse from his restrained emotions. I nodded and started to rise.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, you are not going anywhere."  
  
"I demand to know, who are you and why are you hiding," Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Who said that we are hiding, maybe we are waiting for our prey to figure out that they are in danger. Maybe we want you to run, to heighten our excitement when we kill you. That pitiful girl really was a bore, but you emotions made that tiny burst of energy worth our time."  
  
"MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION"  
  
My beam of pure moon energy blasted out towards the voice of my friend's murderer. I felt hatred and anger like never before, wishing that I could hurt my unknown enemies, wanting them to feel pain, pain that would eventually kill them, but not too quickly. Torture.  
  
That's when I stopped. I was turning into a monster, I was turning into them. I slowly dropped to my knees, my scepter falling lightly on the grass beside me, my eyes closing with hopelessness. Why would Raye protect me, a monster who is no better than those who murdered her?  
  
Because Serena, you are not them, you are good, pure, and innocent. You are always helping those who need help. Please, my friend, don't mistake grief with evil. Now get up, meatball head and vanquish these monsters.  
  
"Noooo, Neptune, Uranus."  
  
My eyes flew open and I briefly saw the same evil energy rip through my Outer Scouts. No, this can't be happening. I shook my head trying to clear my mind of all the horror that had just occurred. I felt my feet move to where Neptune and Uranus were lying, unmoving. This is all my fault, I should have tried to stop that beam, why am I such a worthless princess?  
  
"Uranus, Neptune," I whispered ", please open your eyes, you can't go, you just can't.  
  
"Mama, Papa," Saturn murmured.  
  
I looked up and was stunned to see tears running down the face of the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction.  
  
"Saturn, oh Saturn, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." Venus and Jupiter slowly lifted the two dead Outer Scouts and gently placed them next to Mars.  
  
"We came in with 8 and are down to 5," Mercury stated, trying to hide behind reality, but weeping because of the brutality of reality.  
  
I could hear my friends reaching near hysterics, but none of it registered. My eyes were on Saturn. I was concerned because ever sense Mercury's statement, her eyes had dried up and go blank. The feeling of power and death began to fill and rise through the air. I slowly turned to look at the Scouts and wasn't surprised to see them looking at little Saturn.  
  
Once again, though, all the mourning was interrupted when the 5 negaverse monsters stepped into the clearing. I felt the energy crackling all around me, as one of the monsters stepped forward, a ball of energy forming at its fingertips.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Saturn began.  
  
"Yes, Saturn."  
  
"You and the remaining Scouts, plus Tuxedo Mask, are the only ones who can destroy these bastards and revenge our dead Scouts."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But, I can assist you with my powers to destroy. I will take down the one who is powering up, their leader, but after that, it is up to you."  
  
Saturn's words sunk in and I realized that Saturn was going to use her power to destroy, give her life, to give the Scouts and me enough time to power up and protect Earth. A single tear drop formed and slipped down my cheek, but I knew that it was the only way to save Earth. Oh how I hated my title sometimes, especially when I had to choose Earth over the Scouts, my family. I nodded to Saturn and then turned to my Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You ready Scouts, Tuxedo Mask since Raye is . . . gone we need your help to gain the necessary energy for Sailor Planet Power."  
  
"You can always count on me, Sailor Moon," acknowledged Tuxedo Mask.  
  
I knew that he would say that, I could always count on my scouts and my prince. My friends, Tuxedo Mask, and I all connected hands and concentrated on our energy. Behind me, I heard a roar of pain and then brilliant purple-blue lights, followed by emptiness in my heart. I knew that Saturn had just died. My heart wept with anguish, but I didn't stop with my power-up. I will avenge you my friends, I swear it on my life.  
  
"Okay you guys, we are planet power," I shouted.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"I call upon the power of Earth, assist us in this task."  
  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER"  
  
All of our planet's colors added together to form one brilliant white beam. Something's wrong, I thought suddenly. We don't have enough energy to complete the attack; I felt all my energy leaving my body. Oh my dear friends, I am so sorry, I failed you. Suddenly my body felt on fire and my veins were singing with renewed energy, it felt amazing. I watched as our combined attack blasted through the remaining 4 monsters, avenging the dead Scouts. My heart bursted with joy, for I had actually came through with a promise.  
  
I turned to look at my remaining scouts and prince, a small smile playing on my lips, but what I saw took all joy away from my life forever. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask were lying on the cold, hard ground, dead.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"You see, Pluto, when I felt the power surging through my body, it wasn't my 'all-powerful' energy, it was the power of the Scouts and Darien. They somehow knew that we didn't have enough energy, so as always they protected their fake, pathetic, weak princess. They gave their lives to save me, a nobody, who isn't worth anything without them."  
  
My eyes ached with suppressed tears, which blew apart like a dam, leaving me sobbing with the immortal Sailor Scout of Time, my only and last companion. 


	4. Silver Crystal

Author's Note: Okay folks, this is all there is going to be unless you review and ask for more. Well, I hope that you like it, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, I guess that I had better give it up, but who knows.  
  
  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I saw the bright yellow sun peaking through my window curtains. How did I get here, I silently asked myself, where is Pluto? For a brief moment, I thought that the Scouts deaths were just a dream, but then I felt a dull pain cover my body like a blanket, so much for a dream.  
  
I slowly sat up and cautiously looked around my room. When I didn't find Pluto, I racked my brain trying to figure out how and why I was home in bed, while the Scouts were lying on cold damp grass. How am I going to do this? So many people will be affected by their deaths, how do I tell them all?  
  
I closed my eyes and begged the moon to help me understand, help me realize that I was alone and couldn't be the baby anymore. Once again, tears welled up and slipped down my pale cheeks, my shoulders shaking with grief.  
  
"Serena," a voice slipped through my conscience and I slowly looked up to see a blurry figure, gracefully walking to me. After my vision cleared, I realized that it was Queen Serenity, my mother.  
  
"Mother," I ran into her open arms and cried with all the horror and grief that was in my heart. I felt her rubbing my back, like she always did when I was hurting. Whispered words of comfort and reassurance penetrated my mind and time seemed to stand still.  
  
"Pluto, oh my friend, how, no thank you," I stumbled out and I felt her caring love surround me for a brief moment.  
  
Tears slipped down my mother's cheeks as she looked down to see the daughter that she had missed growing up. I could see in her eyes that she was hurting as much as I was and somehow that actually helped feel like I was alone. My mother's hand slowly raised and gently brushed the remaining tears from my cheeks.  
  
"Oh my darling daughter, how I did miss you. I wish that I had more time to be here, but Pluto can only allow me here for so long or else the whole time chain will be messed up."  
  
"I understand, mother, thank you for coming I have missed you so much," I gushed out, trying to tell her all that I could, in the short time that we had together.  
  
"I know my dear and I have missed you, but you must listen closely. The power of the Silver Crystal is within you and all around you, but as I watched you as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, I noticed that the power of Crystal keeps evading you. My daughter, your friends can still be saved if you just believe in yourself and your power, please to save Earth and yourself, find that power and bring them back."  
  
"But how . . . ?"  
  
I watched as my mother started to fade away, but I could still hear her voice, though also fading ", Take the crystal, all the power rests within it, you are the only key." My mother struggled slightly and then sighed and smiled painfully. "My time is up, my daughter Serenity, I believe in you and remember that you are always in my heart," her hand slowly raised up.  
  
"And you in mine," I murmured and touched her wispy hand. I watched her blow me a kiss and then walk away to the eternal door of Time. Thank you, Pluto.  
  
***Several Minutes Later***  
  
I softly sighed and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. If I could find this power, then I could bring Darien and the Scouts back, at least I think I could. No, I know I could, I believe in my love for them.  
  
"That's it," I whispered softly. I may not believe in myself totally, but a lot of other people do believe in me, the Scouts wouldn't have died for me if they didn't. Okay, concentrate, oh Serena you can do this, for them, for the one's you love, damn it do it.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt the soft glow of the Moon Crystal cover my body like a blanket. I placed my hand in front of my body, parallel to one another, concentrating until the Silver Crystal appeared between them. Visions and memories flowed through my mind as I slowly floated off of the floor. A burst of white light exploded through my bedroom breaking my windows and other little trinkets. I could hear neighbors outside, my family running upstairs to see what was happening, and sirens of our local fire station.  
  
Ignore them, Serena. My eyes flew open and I saw my mother, floating in front of me. To save yourself and your friends you must ignore everything and concentrate on the power of the Silver Crystal. Try Serena, you can do it!  
  
My eyes drifted shut and I slowly felt the power of the Silver Crystal fill my heart and soul. Inside the crystal, I felt the power of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and Earth; they were helping me like always.  
  
My room was bursting with lights that shot from heaven to hell. The bodies of my friends and lover appeared around me and slowly came to life. My body felt like it was on fire and I felt energy crackle and spark around my body. Now, and unspoken command told me and I suddenly knew what to do.  
  
"In the name of the Moon and her surrounding sister planets, I call upon you power, help me find myself and save my friends."  
  
"MOON SILVER CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION"  
  
My body erupted with power, which spilled out and onto the Scouts and Darien. The crescent moon on my forehead created a beam of light. I felt my body glow and my naked body begin to change. I felt my hair grow longer and my body being clothed. Soft comfortable slippers adjourned my feet, while a crown settled snuggly on my head. I now understood what was happening (AN: I don't mean to be making Serena stupid, but I sure feel like I am, sorry if I am), I was now Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Earth.  
  
The pure white light that had been holding me up slowly lowered me to the ground of my bedroom, or what was left of it. Man, were my parents going to be upset about this, what am I going to do now? That was when I noticed that all of the Scouts and Darien were standing around me, eyes closed, but still standing. My chest felt constricted, as I attempted to take a breath. It couldn't be, I wanted to believe that they were alive, but I don't think that I could handle losing them again.  
  
As I started to walk to Darien, Mar's eyes snapped open, then Uranus', Neptune's, Mercury's, Venus', Saturn's, Jupiter's, and lastly Darien's. I choked on sobs and was surprised to see that everyone was having the same problems.  
  
"You . . . you guys okay?" I asked.  
  
They all nodded and watched me intently. Then slowly each of the Scouts bowed down as proof of their loyalty to their future queen. I briefly stood before them until my emotions took over and dove I into the waiting arms of my friends and Darien, lost in the moment. Not only had I found myself, but I had found the one's I love, my second family. 


End file.
